Sebastian Sucks
by BrittanyChayanne
Summary: Previously called The Untitled Review Happiness Story. Made up of seperate oneshots for ever 100 reviews I get on the OPAP series. First up: Sam and Sebastian find a certain video online and Puck reaps the benefits. set in the OPAPverse but can be read seperately.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: oddly enough I did more than just internet research on this one... I didn't know if a few things in here would be anywhere near possible, or even comfortable, so I was rolling around alone on my own bed trying to see if it would even work XD**

**B/N: You are so weird :') Am I even allowed to do this? Ah well.**

Puck and Sam were lounging in the living room, watching some random show about drunk drivers. Puck had his legs up and stretched across the cushions, with Sam sprawled across his lap.

The two were annoyed, to put it lightly. Sebastian was upstairs doing homework, leaving them bored and horny. As if he was thinking the same thing as Puck, Sam shifted around on his lap, making a delicious friction between them. Puck grabbed him by the hips and groaned, trying to hold him still.

"What?" Sam asked, feigning innocence. "I was just stretching."

"Don't you even try to lie to me Sam. You're a horny little bastard, as always, and it's your fault we aren't going at it like rabbits."

"Hey!" Sam protested, twisting to glare at him playfully. "You're the one who said you were bored!"

"You're the one who decided to try to do a back flip and broke the coffee table!" Puck accused. Sam looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging.

"Touché."

Puck rolled his eyes and the two went back to watching TV, trying desperately to ignore their hormones.

A few minutes later, Sam went upstairs to go to the bathroom, and Puck readjusted himself, fighting the urge to just wank off and be done with it.

After Sam broke the coffee table (for the second time, but that was another story) Sebastian had decided his punishment would be that he wasn't allowed to cum for a week. That punishment would be over in about two hours, but it had been a torturous seven days for the both of them: with Sebastian busy with homework and some secretive Warbler business that he refused to tell them about, Puck had only his hand to turn to... And that got tiresome after a few days.

"NOAH!" he heard Sam holler from above. He sighed and heaved himself off the couch, and trumped up the stairs. He found Sam in their bedroom with Sebastian, the two staring at the computer screen. _Well this can't be good._ Puck thought to himself. _He only calls me Noah when he's horny._

"S'up?"

_Let me take of all your clothes..._

_Disconnect the phone so nobody knows..._

Oh sweet Jesus, no. "Guys?" The two snapped their eyes up, both staring at him hungrily as his own voice flowed throughout the room.

_Let me light a candle so that we can make it better_

_Making love until we drown, yeah_

_Girl you make me feel real good_

_Keep doing till we both wake up_

_I wanna sex you up!_

"Umm... Are you alright?" he finally asked. Neither said anything, but Sebastian got up and advanced on him. Puck backed away until he hit the wall, eyeing the boy nervously.

The moment he was close enough, Sebastian grabbed him by the wrists, pulled him forward, and kissed him hard. Puck groaned and tugged at his wrists out of habit.

"Wha- how did you guys find that video?" he managed to ask as Sebastian pushed him further into the wall, moving down to suck a hickey on his neck.

"It seems you have... quite the fan... on facebook." Sebastian explained disjointedly, apparently still too distracted to answer him fully. Puck groaned as Sebastian's hand cupped his crotch, grinding against him mercilessly. He turns his head as he heard, clear as a bell, Sam whimpering behind them.

Both turned to see the blonde whining piteously, gripping the comforter as he tried not to touch himself. Puck looked up at Sebastian hopefully, but the brunette just smirked, an evil look present in his eyes. He moved away from Puck to lean over Sam, pulling him up with a hand on the back of his neck, kissing him firmly.

"Don't think you're getting off that easily." He growled possessively. "You still have an hour left in your punishment. Stand and strip." He ordered, not checking to see if his direction was being followed, he dug around in the bedside table's bottom drawer for a moment. He saw the now-naked Sam shiver in delight when he pulled out a length of nylon rope.

"You little slut." He chuckled indulgently, kissing him quickly before stretching the rope slightly and saying "hold your hands out." Sam obeyed instantly, holding still as the rope was wound expertly around his wrists. Sebastian called Puck over and said something softly in his ear that Sam couldn't make out. As Puck went off to do god-knows-what, Sebastian took Sam by the arm, turning him and placing a hand between his shoulder blades. Sam bent at the waist instinctually, hovering with his shoulders just above the mattress.

There was silence for a few moments as Sebastian stroked his ass softly, almost as if absently petting a spooked animal. Sam knew he'd come a long way with their help after Karofsky, but he appreciated the soothing motions all the same. A pleasant shock ran up his spine when another hand joined Sebastian's, this one rougher, more calloused.

"Excellent choice." He heard Sebastian chuckle before a bottle clicked open. There was silence for a few more seconds before something round began probing Sam's entrance, the blonde throwing his head back as best he could and moaning. The anal beads slipped in slowly, each one increasing in size until he was bucking and crying out for more. A firm hand gripped his hips until he forced himself to stop moving, his forehead hitting the bed as he whimpered weakly.

"Shh, hush little one." Sebastian murmured softly. Another bead slid in as Sam groaned. When all seven were in, the largest about the size of a ping pong ball, four hands helped him stand. In the time it took for him to be backed up against the bedroom door, Sam was embarrassingly close, a mix of sensitivity and having not cum in nearly 168 (and yes, he'd been counting) hours pushing him closer to the edge than ever. His joined hands were hooked onto the over-the-door coat rack, his feet still firmly on the ground. If he really wanted to, he could stretch out enough to get out, but he stayed where he was placed.

Sebastian clucked as Sam twisted his hips, whimpering as he tried to get more friction on his aching cock. Something cold touched his skin, and he looked down in time to see a cock ring being locked around him.

Without a second thought he was bucking angrily, struggling against his restraints. "Off!" he demanded, sounding almost childlike. Sebastian held his hips to the door and leveled him a firm look.

"Behave yourself. Or I'll add another day onto your punishment." He whispered calmly. Sam frowned and nibbled on his lower lip, but nodded. "Good boy."

Sebastian kissed him quickly before going back to the bed, where Puck was, not-so-patiently, waiting. The moment he was close enough, Puck was straddling Sebastian, grinding their hips together and groaning into his mouth. Sebastian smirked, kissing Puck back with fervor as his fingers twisted in his mohawk. His other hand struggled with Puck's zipper, trying to force it down while still bucking against him.

When the two finally managed to wrestle the other out of their clothes, Sebastian grabbed Puck's ass and started kissing him languidly, ignoring as the teen pushed back against his hands suggestively.

"Seb..." he groaned in frustration, pulling away to pout at his Dom.

"Tell me what you want babe." Sebastian practically sang. Puck groaned again in annoyance.

"You know what I want!"

"You have to _say_ it." Sebastian demanded softly, still kissing Puck's neck as he massaged his ass cheeks tauntingly.

"I want you inside me, I want to feel your cock, I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk for fucking days! Please Bas, just fuck me!" Puck finally growled, his nails scrabbling at Sebastian's shoulders incessantly. Sebastian grinned and spun him around so he faced the foot of the bed, on his hands and knees.

"Keep your eyes on him." he murmured in Puck's ear, smirking when Puck rolled his eyes.

"You're such a tease." He informed, folding his arms and leaning down so his shoulders rested on the bed. He knew by now that it was his favorite position, especially for when he was being prepped. It didn't make sense to him, but he kinda liked just relaxing and letting Seb do all the work, not that he'd ever admit it. He was too badass to say that out loud. Turning his head, he rested his cheek on his arms and smiled at Sam, who just groaned and let his head fall back. _Poor baby._

He tensed up as Sebastian's finger slowly wormed its way in. A gentle hand on the small of his back helped him relax a little, letting out a little sigh as his fingers tightening in the blanket. He was still getting used to bottoming, and it usually hurt like a bitch at first. Seb said he just needed to relax but who the hell can relax when you've got fingers up your ass?

He let out a very unmanly squeak (not that he'd ever admit it) as Sebastian's finger grazed over his prostate. He could practically hear Sebastian smirking behind him. It wasn't easy to get Puck to break down and show how he was feeling, but Sebastian _loved_ hearing it when he did.

Puck groaned as another finger slid in, biting his fist to stop from tensing. The routine continued until Sebastian was four fingers deep in him, Puck biting down on the blankets harshly to stop from crying out.

"Come on baby, let us hear you." He coaxed. Puck grunted and shook his head defiantly. He twisted to smirk challengingly at Sebastian, who smiled back innocently before twisting his hips sharply. Puck muffled a moan and panted for a moment, trying to recollect himself. Sebastian repeated the action in rapid succession, grinning triumphantly when Puck finally tilted his head back and groaned.

"There's my good boy." He praised, leaning down to kiss him firmly. Sam whimpered, pulling at his wrists, but he was ignored. "How much d'you think we can fit this time hmm?" Puck just hummed lazily. Sebastian was rather large, bigger even than 'Puckzilla', and neither of the boys could yet get him all in. It was almost like a contest between the two sometimes, who could take the most. Sam was currently winning, able to fit nine of his eleven inches with enough prep. Puck could usually take seven, maybe eight, before bottoming out.

Sebastian smiled endearingly and slowly pulled his fingers out; patting Puck's back comfortingly when the mowaked boy whimpered in protest. He lubed his cock with practiced ease, while both Puck and Sam squirmed.

"Baby peas." Puck mumbled, his face buried in a pillow, muffling his voice.

"What was that darling?" Sebastian asked softly, leaning down closer to his head.

Puck twisted to look at him. "_Please!_" He cried, for once not embarrassed about begging. It was rare that he was able to get through a session without bitching one of them out or being snarky. "Please Bas, rim me, fuck me, _anything_!" he practically sobbed, pushing his ass back desperately.

Sebastian sighed dramatically and smirked. "Well since you asked so nicely…" he murmured. He shuffled forward and held Puck's hips firmly as he breached his entrance, the boy beneath him letting out a growly moan, being sure to keep his eyes on Sam.

Sebastian got to about seven inches, when Puck winced. He paused to let Puck adjust, the sub groaning and panting at the stretch.

"Seb, please… can't… just…" Sebastian leaned forward to kiss Puck lightly, interrupting his ramblings.

"Shh, relax. Don't talk baby, just feel." He cooed, Puck nodding lazily in reply. Sebastian slowly pulled out, eliciting a low groan from Puck, before sliding back in. Puck practically growled as Sebastian continued his achingly slow rhythm, able to feel every single inch of him pushing and pulling inside him.

"Damn it Seb, just _fuck me_!" he finally wailed, shoving his hips back abruptly. He yelped when an unexpected slap landed on his bum.

"If you want something, all you have to do is ask nicely." Sebastian said slowly, as if talking to a child. Puck let out an annoyed 'ugh!'

"Please, sir, fuck me harder!" He mumbled, nearly unintelligibly.

Sebastian smiled and patted his thigh. "Good boy." He praised, before slamming into him roughly. Puck practically screamed at the unexpected entry.

Sebastian rammed into him sharply, reveling in puck loud moans and soft whimpers. Puck continued staring at Sam as the blonde shifted his hips, sobbing with pleasure as the beads continued to move within him. Sebastian smirked as he noticed the two staring at each other lustily, grabbing hold of Puck's shoulder and using it as leverage to pound into him faster.

"Let him hear you baby." He encouraged. "Tell him how good it feels."

Puck yelped as he was pulled back again, the force pulling him off his arms onto his hand and knees as Sebastian continued to fuck him. "Oh shit Bas, so fucking good." He panted, tipping his head to the side as his Dom attacked his neck. His hooded eyes locked with Sam's once more. "God Sam, so good, he's so big." He continued, unable to stop the words pouring from his mouth now that they had started.

"Love your cock, so full. Oh _god_ right there! Fucking do that again!" he choked out as Sebastian shifted his hips ever so slightly to hit his prostate head on. "Fucking son of a bitch." he growled, bucking back against Sebastian.

"Still no improvement on that mouth of yours." Sebastian sighed, managing to sound casual while still slamming his hips against Puck's.

Puck screeched when Sebastian reached around to stroke him roughly, the double stimulation overwhelming him. He quickly came with a low moan, Sebastian following soon after him.

He fell forward onto his forearms again, panting heavily. "Jesus Christ." he mumbled, little black spots blooming in front of his eyes for a few moments. Sebastian pulled out of him carefully, rolling away to avoid crushing him.

"Can say that again." Sebastian murmured back. He pushed himself onto his elbows, smirking as he noticed his cum slowly leaking out of Puck's ass. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a plug out of the drawer, slipping it into his stretched entrance easily. "Problem solved." He smiled. Puck just rolled his eyes.

Sam whimpered again and Puck twisted to look at the clock.

"Fifteen more minutes!" he chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh fuck, is that the time?" Sebastian yelped, sitting up straight. Puck groaned and turned over, looking up at Sebastian and Sam blearily. "I have to go."

"No fair." Sam grumbled. Sebastian chuckled and kissed him.

"You'll be fine babe, let Noah fuck you." Sebastian smiled, turning to kiss Puck fleetingly as well. "Be good to him. I expect a full blow by blow of 'Puckzilla's' latest conquest." He said jokingly, smirking as he went off into the walk-in closet. He grabbed a simple button down shirt and jeans, knowing that they wouldn't be on for long. Before he'd even done up his shirt, he heard muffled moans coming from the bedroom.

Chuckling, he finished quickly and crossed back into their room, finding Sam on all fours, moaning and babbling as Puck ate him out, scrabbling at the sheets, trying to find something solid to hold onto.

"Oh shit, Noah, fuck me, please." He whimpered, bucking back against his face. Sebastian smiled and indulged himself in a dirty kiss with Sam, pulling his head up by his hair. The blonde moaned at the pricks of pain from his scalp. He whimpered when Sebastian pulled away, but was quickly distracted by a hand on his cock. The Dom grinned and left the room, leaving the two to their business.

"That plug had better not come out Noah!" he called before leaving, knowing the sub could hear him.

A quick drive found him in front of Blaine's house, rapping on the door. There was a scrambling noise before the door opened, revealing Kurt on his knees, grinning like the cat that got the canary.

"Hello Sir." He greeted respectfully, waiting until he'd entered to close the door and crawl back into the living room, sitting at Blaine's feet.

"Hey Blaine." Sebastian smirked, sinking into the armchair across from them. "How are you?"

"Good, thanks. You?" Blaine smiled mischievously as he took a sip of his beer.

"Pretty great." Sebastian got a far off look in his eye for a moment, remembering what he had done not an hour before. Blaine chuckled knowingly.

"Want a beer?" he offered, swirling his own in his hand. Sebastian accepted and Kurt headed for the kitchen without being told, earning a proud smile from Blaine. He held the bottle awkwardly in his hand while crawled, stretching his wrist a little after he handed it to Sebastian.

The two continued talking for a few minutes, ignoring Kurt as he rubbed his head against Blaine's leg, seeking attention. Finally Blaine looked down at Kurt, simply saying "Go wait in the playroom."

"Yes Master." Kurt murmured, feeling the excitement coiling in his stomach as he stood to go down the stairs leading to the basement.

He smiled at the comforting feel of the heated floor, stripping out of his clothes and folding them neatly by the door before kneeling in the center of the room, making sure his posture was perfect. Legs spread, knees at a ninety degree angle, back straight, hands laced behind his head, eyes down. And then he waited.

It felt like hours, but couldn't have been more than ten minutes before he heard their feet padding down the staircase. Neither acknowledged him, instead they began moving around a few things, apparently they needed certain items. Kurt fought his curiosity and didn't look up. Finally, two pairs of bare feet came to stand in front of him, circling him like vultures would their prey.

"Present." He heard Master order. Taking a deep breath to center himself, Kurt widened his stance and laced his arms behind his back, leaning down until his nose almost touched the ground. Master patted his butt like one would pat a horse, something Kurt know was a silent 'good boy', before rubbing his back as unfamiliar hands ghosted across his rear.

"Such a perfect ass." He heard Sebastian muse. There was a short silence, before a hand landed sharply on his cheek. He wasn't able to stop the tiny whimper of pleasure that escaped him.

Behind him, Master and Sebastian shared a conspiratorial look before someone nudged him with their foot, coaxing him onto all fours. They disappeared from his view for a few moments before returning, Master coming to stand directly in front of him. He felt smooth leather under his chin, directing his face upward. He closed his eyes instinctively.

"Look at me Kurt." Master ordered. Kurt let his eyes flicker open to see his Dom looming over him impressively. "What are your safe words?" he asked.

"Green, yellow, and red, Master." Kurt answered softly; preening under the proud smile he was rewarded.

"Good boy." Master cooed. "Head down. Let us hear you." He instructed, only seconds before something hit his back. He whined and lifted his ass, wiggling it invitingly without realizing. He heard Sebastian chuckle before another blow landed across his ass cheeks, feeling different than the first.

"God, he marks so perfectly." Sebastian complimented as the red streaks blossomed against the sub's skin.

The smacks continued to rain down, splaying from his back, down his ass and along the backs of his thighs. With every hit he only grew harder, bucking into thin air as he moaned and whimpered. He came to the conclusion that two different instruments were being used, most likely a tickle whip and a riding crop judging by the sensations.

Master ordered him to his feet, pulling him over and restraining his hands above his head so they could come at him from all angles. Kurt saw that he had been right in his assumption, Sebastian wielding the tickle whip and Master marking him with a riding crop with a heart shaped tip. Kurt continued to voice his pleasure at the stinging sensations as they attacked his chest and thighs further, a few daring hits hitting his genitals.

With one final smack against his cock, Sebastian halted and went to hang up his whip and get something new. Clearly they had this all planned out. Kurt was left hanging there, humming as Master traced the tip of his crop along his splotchy chest, smirking at the breathy moans he elicited when it passed over his sensitive nipples.

A quick smack to his balls got his attention again, blushing as he realized he'd zoned out. He put his feet together, straightening up so there was enough slack in the chain hanging from the ceiling for him to be released. He was directed over to a cleared space on the floor, whimpering when he saw what awaited him. One of his favorite toys was on the floor, wobbling slightly under its own weight. There was a suction cup on the bottom that allowed the user to keep in on any surface, which meant they could fuck themselves without using their hands.

Master gripped his cock tightly and he whimpered, doing his best not to thrust into his fist. "You won't be cumming any time soon." Master informed darkly, squeezing him as if for emphasis. "Do you need a ring?"

Kurt mulled over the thought for a moment before replying. "Yes please Master." He murmured, knowing that a verbal answer was expected. The Dom simply nodded and slipped one on, before pressing on his shoulder for him to kneel. Kurt stared at the lubed toy for a second before looking up at his Master obliviously. He hadn't been prepped yet; did they want him to go dry?

"We all know you like it rough." Sebastian hissed in his ear, sending shivers racking down his spine. "Now get on that cock and fuck yourself like a good bitch."

Kurt whimpered before whispering "Yes Sir" and rising up on his knees, holding the wavering dildo still before slowly letting the head penetrate him. He whined at the stretch as master pushed him down by his shoulder firmly, making him take all seven inches of it much quicker than he had anticipated. They allowed him to breathe deeply and adjust a bit.

"Now bounce that tight ass." Master ordered hungrily, watching Kurt hesitantly lift up on his heels before sliding back down slowly, hissing at the pleasant burn. "faster." Master and Sebastian watched him ride the toy for a few moments before Blaine ordered him to 'give their guest a proper greeting'.

Kurt tugged Sebastian forward by the waistband of his pants tugging them down urgently and moaning like a slut when he saw his mocker of a cock. Instantly he was nosing at his pubic hairs, nuzzling along the length of his dick and breathing in that scent that was pure dominant male.

"Please Sir; please let me suck your cock. I want to taste you so bad." He whimpered, giving his length little kitten licks while staring up at Sebastian pleadingly.

The Dom nodded his consent and wound his fingers into Kurt's hair as he began sucking on the head slowly, flicking his tongue over Sebastian slit and humming around him at the taste. He paused riding the toy beneath him, took a deep breath and, staring up into Sebastian's eyes, swallowed him down to the root. He felt the thick appendage slip down into his throat and he swallowed reflexively, making Sebastian moan. As he pulled back, Master gripped him by the back of the neck, forcing him to rise up and slam back down on the toy roughly.

"I didn't say you could stop you little cockslut." He growled. Kurt whimpered an apology and continued bouncing as he took Sebastian in again. Every time he rose up off the toy, Sebastian would thrust in till he hit the back of his throat. Then he would slam back down onto the faux cock beneath him, moaning in pleasure but whimpering at the loss of Sebastian's heavy weight in his mouth.

Master crouched down beside him and started stroking his already too-hard cock, whispering filth in his ear.

"You should see yourself like this, baby." he murmured in that sexy husky voice that Kurt loved. "You're so fucking sexy like this, Kurt, all breathless and turned on. I love making you fall apart, seeing you writhing on that cock, so horny and needy. You're just dying for me to fuck you into the mattress, aren't you?"

"Yes Master, yes!" he cried before attacking Sebastian's cock with fervour, wanting his torture to end.

"Look at you split open on each end like a wonton little whore. What are you Kurt?" Master hissed, knowing what his words did to the sub.

"A slut, just a dirty, filthy slut that needs cock." Kurt answered, nearly sobbing.

His mouth was forced back onto Sebastian's cock before he could continue, his full length dipping down the back of his throat and being held there. Tears welled up in Kurt's eyes as he was deprived of oxygen, choking and struggling when Sebastian's cum shot down his throat. The Dom held onto him tight though, refusing to let him go until he swallowed it all.

He was dragged to his feet and tossed unceremoniously onto the bed, where he writhed and continued babbling incoherently, not even sure what he was saying anymore. "Please fuck me Sir, Master; I'm such a filthy slut! I'd do anything to have my ass full of cock; I'll shove anything up my ass. I just need to be full, please!" he sobbed, trying desperately not to touch himself.

They finally took pity on him and rolled him over onto his hands and knees again, Sebastian situating himself below Kurt to lick and suck at his cock while Master shoved three fingers into his stretched hole, making sure he was open enough not to be hurt before slamming in without warning.

"Oh fuck!" Kurt cried, his head tilting back as he bucked his hips. Master let go of him and let Kurt fuck himself back onto his cock for a while, before grabbing his hips tightly and slowing their pace, ignoring Kurt's upset cry.

"You're such a little whore Kurt. One cock just isn't enough for you is it?" he murmured, splaying himself across Kurt's back to whisper in his ear. He nipped his ear lobe, eliciting a whimper. "Why don't you lean down and lick Seb's hole like the filthy slut you are." Kurt groaned and dived for Sebastian's ass, please by the surprised squeal he was answered with.

Master fucked him roughly until he was babbling again, begging for permission to cum. He finally pulled out and let Kurt fall to the side, still sobbing from the painful pleasure. Sebastian pulled him back upright, kissing him deeply before whispering in his ear.

"Turn around and ride me like the needy bitch you are." He coaxed, letting Kurt slowly situate himself so he has facing Sebastian, bracing himself on his shoulders before sinking down onto his impressive length, whimpering in pain but determined.

He got to about six inches before Master made him stop, letting him adjust before going further. The stop and go process continued for nearly ten minutes, but it was worth it when Kurt's ass finally rested against Sebastian's thighs.

"Holy fuck." The visiting Dom muttered, staring at when they were connected.

"How does it feel baby?" Master enquired, rubbing Kurt's arm comfortingly.

"Mmmm, hurts… but so good master." Kurt moaned, leaning back against his strong chest as he panted. "Wanna ride him, please."

"Go ahead." He allowed, helping Kurt sit up straight and lift off Sebastian slightly before slithering back down. It wasn't long before Kurt was riding him like a cowboy, clutching at his shoulders, babbling about how good his cock felt and begging to cum.

"So fucking big, hits everything, so good. Wanna cum so bad, need to cum." He mumbled into his shoulder. The Doms weren't sure if he even heard himself anymore.

Master reached out and held Kurt still with a hand on his shoulder, smirking as he slid two lubed up fingers in alongside Sebastian's cock. Kurt instantly was whining, trying to push back and get away at the same time. Master and Sebastian held him in place, the latter stroking his back soothingly as Master worked up to four fingers in him. The fingers disappeared, and Kurt whimpered when the head of a cock replaced them. They used the same slow stop and go that they'd used to get Sebastian's cock in, letting Kurt breath before pushing him open further

"We're all in baby." Master finally whispered in his ear, letting Kurt slump back against him. Kurt was pliable between them as they picked up a slow rhythm, one pulling out while the other pushed in, each thrust managing to hit his prostate perfectly. Master reached around to unlock Kurt's cock ring, stroking him back to life.

"Oh fuuuck…" Kurt groaned, his head falling back onto Master's shoulder. "Please, please let me cum Master."

"You've been a very good boy." He mused before kissing Kurt's neck. "Cum for me." he ordered softly, but it was all Kurt needed.

He let out a hoarse shriek as he finally released, collapsing weakly between the two of them until they reached their climaxes, filling him to the brim with their seed. They pulled out slowly and shared a smirk when Kurt basically lay down and went to sleep right there.

"Well that wasn't expected." Blaine mused.

"The nonstop talking or the passing out?" Sebastian asked, grabbing a few Kleenexs and passing some to Blaine so they could clean up.

"The passing out. Kurt's always been a talker." Blaine smiled lovingly at his sleeping sub, wiping up the bit of cum that escaped his hole. Sebastian smiled lazily and lay down himself.

"You're a lucky man Blaine." He sighed.

"I know." Blaine shrugged; checking to make sure no immediate aftercare was needed before sitting at the head of the bed.

"_Fuck, Noah!"_

Sebastian sat up and looked at Blaine, who seemed confused. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Boys, I know you're there. Come out." He said calmly, speaking no louder than he would if they had been two feet away. Blaine tried not to laugh as a rumpled looking Puck and a thoroughly fucked Sam came down the stairs, kneeling in front of Sebastian.

"What exactly are you doing here?" he asked, smirking.

"It was his idea." They said together pointing at each other. "Was not!" they cried. "Stop that!"

"Okay wow, I thought that only happened in television." Blaine chuckled.

"I missed you." Sam volunteered. "But I just wanted to wait upstairs, Noah heard you guys down here and convinced me to watch with him."

"And then you yanked down my pants and rode my dick like it was a kiddy ride, no one is innocent here." Puck grumbled. Sebastian just laughed and shook his head, looking at Blaine.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"Nope." Blaine shrugged. "Kurt and I love performing." He added with a wink.

"Well then no damage done. Now get your cute asses up here and cuddle with me." Sebastian said, effectively ending the conversation.


End file.
